Red and Blue makes Purple
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Yup, an Alternate universe, the purple verse. Helen Bishop after recently losing her father, is now in a search to find him. Peter is now torn between what he believes and what he's late father taught him, but could there really be another version of him?
1. First encounter

**AN: **Disclaimer, why bother, everyone knows who owns Fringe and it's not me!  
>Hello everyone, this is chapter one, Chapter two will be, when I manage to get it out.<br>This story pretty much hit me this morning, so I needed to get it into writing before it went poof like the wind.  
>Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<br>**_First encounter  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Walter, I swear to God, if you blow one more thing up!" Astrid walked into the lab brushing her hand into her hair; she spent a good fifteen minutes in the restroom getting, remains of chicken guts out of her hair. She still felt dirty, but glanced over the man she'd grown to love like a father figure. "Walter, what are you doing?"<p>

"Oh Astoria," Walter broke into a charming smile, "I was just about to test the reaction of the pig, to the current of waves we found at the scene."

"Walter, I just spend time getting chicken guts from my hair, can you please stop this!" Her voice strained, she'd no idea where he got the dead pig from, she wasn't going to ask either while reaching for her purse, "I'm going to get some lunch, you wanna come with?" She asked with a quick nudged towards the door.

"No, you better go, I'll finish up this," He kept looking to the pig, he brushed a hand over it slowly, "But can you get me something, I feel like maybe," He glanced over the pig again, "I really would love a ham roll from the cafeteria."

"Okay, I won't be too long, but if you blow that up, you're cleaning it off the ceiling this time," Astrid pointed up, some of the dead chicken was still on the ceiling fan, but she'd get to it after getting something to eat.

Walter kept touching the pig, he really wanted to try, but knowing that he wasn't sure what he did wrong with the chicken, but the pig was different, maybe this one won't explode. "I'll just do a little wave test, then increase the pressure slowly." Walter spoke to himself; he nodded to confirm it before turning to be face to face with a young woman. "I'm sorry, but can I help you?" He looked over her, he wasn't sure why, but she reminded him of some one. The girl, with her long curly brown hair, her blue eyes were staring at him. The girl's face fell for a second, tilting her face to the right, Walter kept watching her trying to remember her, but nothing was coming to mind, "I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't…"

"Dad," The girl's voice was soft, surprised, but she kept still looking over the man in front of her.

Walter for a second felt frozen on the spot, he'd never seen this girl, he didn't know her, but most of all he was scared that he was meant to know her, but he couldn't place her anywhere. "I'm sorry, I, I don't know you." His voice shivered.

The girl bit her lip, "But it's me, Helen." Her eyes looking over Walter, but he just kept staring at her more intensely.

Walter took a step back, "I am sorry, but I do not know you, I don't have a daughter…" His voice trembling with the fear, he kept searching around himself, feeling venerable.

Helen took a step forward, but her hand reached out, seeing Walter's hesitation, she pulled back slowly, "I," She glanced around the lab, "I'm so confused, you're saying you don't have a daughter?"

Walter nodded, "I only have a son," His words careful now.

"Peter!" Helen pointed, "He's your lab assistant right?"

Walter was more confused now, his eyes studied the girl, he then noticed her face, more the point her nose, he reached up touching his own face, and then looked over hers again, "You know Peter?" He asked softly.

Helen nodded, "He's my annoying brother, of course I know him," Her face creasing up, "I," She stopped talking.

"Who you talking to Walter?" Astrid walked in holding a bag, her face amused, slowly closing the door behind her.

Walter kept looking to Helen, back to Astrid, "She can't see me, only you can," Helen whispered softly.

"I was just talking to myself Astor," Walter found it hard not to look back to the girl who claimed to be his daughter, but most of all how can she only be appearing to him. "You got my roll?"

"Yes," Astrid smiled, she walked over to Walter before glimpsing behind him, "Still here," She glanced over the pig.

Walter took the roll from her, then followed her eyes to the pig, "I haven't started yet," He inhaled, "I am not feeling that well."

Astrid reached out touching her hand to his forehead, "You want a ride home?" She asked softly.

"No, I'll be quiet alright," Walter smiled, but for a second looking over to Helen still standing, and as she said, Astrid wasn't even aware of her presence.

Astrid nodded, "Well, I'll be in the office getting some work done, you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Walter watched as Astrid walked away, he waited until the office door was fully closed before turning to face the girl again. "How are you doing that?"

Helen nervously bit her lip, "I'm in the tank…" she cringed for a second, her eyes closed tight as if waiting to be told off.

But Walter kept watching her, "The tank?" He asked, but more for himself. He quickly rushed over to the Tank opening it quickly to see nothing inside, "you're not in here." Helen's eyes opened slowly, he could see her curious expression, he saw Elizabeth, "How is this?"

Helen finally smiled, "Oh it's a long story, but I can tell you, I am," She squealed a little, her hands holding onto each other.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't understand," Walter then closed the tank doors quickly, his eyes for a second on her face, "Wait, William Bell, do you know him?"

Helen laughed, "Uncle William," Her voice calm, "You and him," she paused seeing the look of distress on Walter's face, "Oh, I'm, I am sorry," her hands dropping to her sides.

"No, it's okay, but where are you from?" He asked, the curiosity was too much, he knew she wasn't from the alternate universe that he was aware of, so she wasn't in a world falling apart, but she was here, his eyes wide, "You shouldn't be here!" he snapped, "You don't know the damage you could be causing to our worlds."

Helen exhaled, "Typical, I manage a way to link my brainwaves to yours from my universe to yours, and you yell at me!" Her eyes focused, "I am not travelling by body, but mind, I am not here, I am there, you are here seeing a projection of myself into your mind."

Walter laughed, "You're a bright young lady," He then thought about the many things him and William used to talk about, "But how are you doing this?"

Helen's eyes fell, her hand reached into her hair, "I..." and suddenly she vanished from view, Walter left standing there staring at the space the girl was, he turned to see the door open.

"You okay Walter?" Peter asked while looking to the confusion on his father's face, "Walter." He repeated quickly rushing to his father's side.

Walter kept watching the empty space, back to Peter, "I," He didn't know how to start, but shook his head, "It was just me, seeing things." He exhaled.

* * *

><p>Helen coughed and spluttered while slapping her hands about, "Get off me!" Her voice was yelling loudly.<p>

"What the hell Helen!" Peter snapped, his arms holding his little sister, he'd spent a good four hours trying to find her, he finally tracked her down to the old Lab in Harvard, his eyes searching hers. He glanced over the wires attached to her, the machines on, her laptop recording the whole thing. "I thought I told you, you can't do this."

Helen feeling the sudden cold, her body started to shiver, feeling the effects of the drugs wearing off, the pain in the back of her neck, she watched as Peter walked away from her to collect a blanket wrapping it around her, "I did it, I made it work…"

"No, you got high," Peter started to take the drip from the back of her neck, feeling her resist it; he kept trying to be calm, "You could have killed yourself," He continued taking the electro pads off her skin, "Then leave me to tell mum, that you've gone and pulled a Dad and gotten yourself killed, for what Helen?" His words bitter in the last part of his rant, his eyes focused down on hers. "For what? You can't bring him back!"

Helen bit her lip, her hand touching the back of her neck, she knew it worked, she saw him, he saw her, now she just needed a way to go there herself. "I miss him Peter, I saw him, he." Her sentence stopped abruptly, "He said he didn't have a daughter."

Peter exhaled, "You know, I love you Sis, I do," He brushed some of her wet curls behind her ear, "But you seriously need to drop it," he kept calm, "Dad, William, the whole alternate universe thing," He tried to speak reason to Helen, "They're not real, and you just dosed yourself with a lethal amount of drugs, and you could of died chasing his dream."

"It's not a dream Peter," Helen finally getting to her feet, she pulled the blanket around herself tighter, "It's not a dream, and I will prove it once and for all!" Storming off, Peter could only watch Helen heading into the office.  
>The lab hadn't been used for years, but Peter knew it was kept out of sentimental value. He hadn't been here for a long while, not since he'd preferred the Massive Dynamic's labs a lot more.<p>

Helen now dressed, he sighed, "You know mum is going to kill you when we get home," He brushed a hand down her back, "Promise you won't do this again."

Helen looked up into Peter eyes, she could see he'd been worried about her, it wasn't a secret he was still hurting, but she wasn't ready to let go, "Okay, I promise," Her smile cute as she watched Peter turn the lights off leaving their father's old lab behind them.


	2. Think

**AN: **I want to make a quick help, becuase I don't want the readers to be confused, but first part of chapters will be from Purple verse, and second from Blue, some point in the Fan fiction I will have Red Verse, so just know you shouldn't be confused by which verse you're reading, I can't do no flashy switch Verse like the TV series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<br>**_Think  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood at the stove; she'd started to cook some bacon while listening to the sounds from upstairs. She could hear Peter's heavy footsteps, they moved around his room, before across the landing to the bathroom. There she heard the door slam and the start of running water.<p>

Next the opening and closing of Helen's bedroom door, the sound of her feet hitting the stairs as she ran down quickly. Elizabeth broke into a smile as Helen sat at the kitchen island, pulling herself on a stool closer to the counter. "Morning Sunshine," Elizabeth kept her voice calm, "You sleep well?"

Helen nodded reaching for a piece of toast, "My neck's a little sore, but nothing big." Her voice casual, her eyes kept looking up to her mother's, "Peter told you."

"Yes, he did," Elizabeth focused on her daughter, "You know your father wouldn't have been happy," she watched as Helen kept biting into her toast, "You know how dangerous that was?"

Helen's eyes snapped up from the counter, "It wasn't dangerous, I've dosed myself before, plus I did a practice run before hand, I'm not stupid and Dad would have been proud of me." Her tone sharp at the end, Helen placed her piece of toast down brushing the crumbs off her hands.

"Yes, Dad would be so proud of you over dosing in a tank, all on your own," Peter walked into the kitchen, he lightly kissed his mother's cheek looking over Helen, "You're not stupid, but you're acting like a spoilt brat!"

"Coming from the prodigal son," Helen waved her hand, "Who can do no wrong, follows the rules, boring, boring, blah boring…" Her voice trailed off with a sarcastic tone.

Peter kept still, his eyes narrowed, "I follow rules, because they are there for a reason, what you was doing in that Tank, I don't want to know."

"Basically a boring as…"

"Helen enough!" Elizabeth cut her daughter off, then glanced over to Peter, "bacon on toast?" she asked him with a soft smile.

"Yes mum, I'd love some," Peter's attention to Helen again, "And what are you planning to do with your day?" his question light hearted, but he really didn't want to carry on arguing over the matter of what happened that night.

Helen picking at her toast shrugged, "Broyles still given me grievance leave," she gave a smug look, then popped a piece of toast into her mouth, "What about you?"

"Can you two ever have a civil conversation for once?" Elizabeth served up Peter's breakfast handing it over to him.

Peter laughed, "Trust me mum, this is as civil as it's going to get," He glanced over to Helen, "Also, I think it would be better if you got back to work, it does help to distract yourself." He picked up a piece of his bacon taking a bite out of it.

"Sorry Peter," Helen got off the stole, her eyes like stone staring up at her brother with an icy glare, "Unlike you I just can bounce around like nothing had happen, I have grievance leave, because unlike you I am still grieving!" Turning around Helen stormed out of the kitchen, the heavy sounds of her feet on the stairs and the slamming of her bedroom door was enough to make Elizabeth jump.

"Peter," Elizabeth tried to keep calm, "Did you really have to?"

Peter bit into his toast, "I," He waved the piece of toast, "I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, she's spoilt!" he placed the toast down, "I miss Dad too, I don't have a complete heart of stone, but someone need to help run the company, and William needs me," He kissed her cheek again, "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie," Elizabeth placed a hand to Peter's cheek, "Your sister is just taking it a little more harder than all of us, because…"

"Mum," Peter brushed a hand under her eyes, "I'll try and be home, and I'll take you and Helen out for a nice dinner, you need a night off." His smile bright, even if he didn't want to, someone needed to hold the family together.

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, if you can't leave work, phone me," Her voice soft, "You know," Her eyes kept looking into Peter's seeing Walter even more, "You really don't have to be here, you can go back to your penthouse."

Peter now laughed, "With hurricane Helen on the loose," He kissed her cheek again, "I am going to be here until I know you are going to be okay." He headed towards the door, "Plus I want to treat my mother for once." He picked up his briefcase heading out the door.

Helen glanced out her bedroom window watching her brother leave; with a sigh she sunk back into her desk chair, now she was going to figure out how to recreate last night again.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the kitchen, Walter was picking at his lucky charms, he'd not gotten around to putting the strawberry flavoured milk in yet, and his mind kept going over the details of the girl who'd spoke to him that night. He tried to sleep, but every time he'd close his eyes, he'd try and place her. With knowing there was still a lot of work to do, Walter could spend all the time worrying about a girl, for all he knew she could have been a hallucination of his, but he'd not taken any drugs that day.<p>

"Hey," Peter walked into the kitchen, for a second the smile from his face slipped, focused on his father as he exhaled, "You've been quiet all night, and you're eating dry cereal." He quickly sat down beside Walter, "you going to tell me?"

Walter jumped, he wasn't sure how to explain, his eyes staring intensely into his cereal bowl, carefully turning to face Peter, he was always scared that Peter was going to leave him again, he still feared being alone without his son. "Last night," He inhaled, "I saw something in the lab, something I can't," He held his hand up, his fingers trying to grasp at some idea of what it could have been, his mind focused working hard, "I can't explain what it could have been to make me see her."

"See who Walter?" Peter was generally curious now, his hand reaching for Walter's, holding it carefully he looked intensely into his eyes, "You can tell me."

Walter inhaled, his mind wasn't sure what to say, he'd thought over a million ways to tell Peter, but each and every one of them wouldn't make him sound any saner than he knew he wasn't.

"Helen," Walter spoke the name, in some hope it would jog Peter's memory, but then Walter knew he had no daughter, him and Elizabeth didn't want to have any more children after what Walter did.

Peter kept still for a moment, "Helen who?" He was thinking hard, he'd never really known anyone named Helen, maybe an odd girl from high school, but he seriously doubt that was who Walter was talking about.

"She," Walter stuttered, "She was in the lab, she called me Dad," He nodded, his hand up trying to remember the conversation, "But Miss Farnsworth couldn't see her, you didn't see her."

Peter shook his head, "I heard you talking but…"

"She said she was in the tank," Walter jumped up, "That she was using my brain waves, to communicated with me from…" He trailed off, but felt something click, "There is another me, another Walternate." He felt a buzz, he felt something was finally coming to place, "If I can find how she worked it, maybe I can make a communication with that Walter, the one who isn't mean, I can ask for help, I can get us help." He nodded walking over to the Fridge, he spun around, "I might have found a solution to our problems."

Peter kept still on the stool, "But how do you know she's really from another verse? How can you be sure you wasn't seeing things?" Peter kept himself collected, "Walter, you don't know."

Walter turned around, "Peter, she said she was my daughter," He watched Peter's face, he knew the doubt flash over his eyes, then he remember, "I believe her, because she looks too much Like…" He bit his lip; whenever he thought of Elizabeth it made him miss her that much more.

"Walter," Peter got up, he headed over placing an arm around his shoulder, "You know here you don't have a daughter." His was trying to sound as nice about it as he could.

"I know Peter, because of what I did, your mother didn't want to have another child and upset you." He exhaled, "I would have loved you to have a brother or sister, but she insisted we didn't."

Peter froze, "What you're saying," He tried to wrap his head around it, "The idea that you and mum had another kid, but why if I died?" he looked so confused.

"But you," Walter hated to say it out loud, but worse in front of Peter, "The you of this world died, but other world, lots of them, you could have lived." He felt horrible again.

Peter got up touching Walter's arm.

"But you think, in this Helen's world, maybe we're some big happy family." His words calm, even a little jealous of the idea of another him living a happier life.

Walter nodded, "She said you was her brother, that I worked with William, that means there still is a Massive Dynamic, which means if we can communicate with them, we've got an ally."

For a second Peter just kept still, he didn't want to burst the bubble, but for now he smiled and nodded along. As soon as he could he was going to phone Olivia and talk to her, maybe this could be a plan from Walternate to gain Walter's trust and manipulate him, but for now he'll have to go alone with the idea in another reality he was alive with a family he only dreamed of having.


	3. Planning again a clock

**AN:** Well I've now gotten a strong sense of where this story is going, I am please to be able to say how much I love this story unfolding in my mind, so I can't wait to share it with the Fringe Fan Fiction fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>  
><em>Planning again a clock<br>_

* * *

><p>Taking off her jacket, Astrid glanced about the small café; she took in the details of her surroundings, finding Helen wasn't too difficult. Helen sat alone, her hands hugging a mug close to her chest, soon the two girls eyes met from across the room.<p>

"There you are!" Astrid exhaled making her way through the tables, getting to finally sit down her hands reached for her bag to retrieve her purse, "So what is so important that you couldn't explain over the phone?"

Helen sipped some of her coffee, "Would you like a drink first?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean you made me rush out of work," Astrid leant in closer to Helen, "I'd like some kind of explanation."

Placing the mug down Helen held her hands up, "Okay, okay," She tried to be serious, but broke into a fit of giggles. After calming herself down, Helen looked serious again, "I just needed to ask a very big favour of you."

"A big favour," Astrid kept trying to sum up Helen, but she knew that with Helen that was never going to happen. "I have a lot of work, you drag me away from for a favour!" Astrid exhaled, "What favour?"

"Well, you do remember when I was telling you about my father's work?" Helen said softly leaning forward, her hands holding her mug keeping full attention on Astrid.

Astrid shrugged quickly, "I vaguely remember, but you know I'm not really into all that science stuff," She paused seeing the change in Helen's expression, "Hey, I'm the computer and language geek, you're the science and psychology nerd."

"And I am forever grateful to dorm organizers for making us room mates," Helen let a small smile slip, "And I remember you saying you'd always be willing to help me, if I need it, and Astrid I need it."

Astrid brushed a hand into her hair, "Well, what do you need me to do?" her voice light hearted, she didn't want to argue, but when Helen needed help, she knew it was for something that could land them both in serious trouble.

"I need your computer skills, and I need you to be able to keep this between us two."

"Us two?" Astrid put her hands up; "I am not doing anything illegal with you again!"

Helen bit her lip holding in her laughter, "No, and yes," sipping some more of her coffee Helen thought carefully about her next words, "I need you to observe me, as what I did before, well I think it would be better to have someone watch, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Astrid felt more nervous, she was always a good friend, but coming to a point where a line needed to be drawn.

Helen smirked, "It's nothing, I will dose myself with lysergic acid diethylamide. Then I'll go into the sensory deprivation tank, after being wired up, all you have to do is keep an eye on my vitals and track of me, while recording the results." Helen finished with a thumbs up.

Astrid on the other hands still felt confused, "So, you're going to get high, go into a tank and I just watch?"

"You don't just watch, you observe and make sure I don't die while trying to move my conciseness into another universe where my father is still alive." Helen nodded her head to show how serious she was.

"And this worked before?" Astrid felt curious, she knew that Helen admired her father, but then all through college Helen always stated she wanted to be more than a scientist.

With a simple nod Helen never looked more serious, "I did it, it was so weird," Her voice a whisper, "I mean, I could see everything, but they couldn't see me, well except my dad."

"But…"

"I know Astrid, but he was alive, a little weird, but alive and well and he doesn't have a daughter over there."

Astrid held a hand up, "Helen, is there a chance you made all this up," her voice trying to not sound cynical, "I mean you was high, missing your dad, so maybe you was just seeing what you wanted to see…"

"My dad and William were right, that there are other worlds, like ours, but with different choices."

"And one so happens to not have you," Astrid pointed out.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe they didn't want another kid, maybe in that world they couldn't."

"Or maybe you was high, in a tank, and could have died and you want me to help and lie to your brother." Astrid held both hands up now.

"But you are going to do it?" Helen's voice sweet, her eyes looking at Astrid, biting her bottom lip looking upset.

Astrid sighed, "Yes, yes I am going to do it, cos I know you'll do it anyway, best if I help you not kill yourself in the process." Getting to her feet she glanced into Helen's mug, "Mocha Latté two sugars?"

"Thank you, we've got a lot to go over before tonight," Helen's face lighting up once more.

Astrid turned walking away, if she had any sense she'd put a stop to this, but if this was the little thing keeping Helen going strong, then it was something she just had to live with.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying he saw someone?" Olivia tried to make the words make sense to herself as she spoke them, her fingers lightly gripping the glass in her hand. The bar they normally went to was quiet, so the music was softly playing in the background.<p>

Peter simply shrugged, he took a long sip from his drink placing the empty glass back on the bar, he waved for another, his full attention on Olivia, "Trust me, it's weirder hearing it from Walter, but he's trying to work out a way to communicate with this girl," Peter picked up his full glass, "It could be a trick of Walternate."

"Yes it could be a trick, or maybe it could be another universe trying to reach out," Olivia held a hand up before Peter could interrupt her, "Look, think of the fact we've seen another universe, the one you was born in," Her eyes scanning over Peter's face, "What if by a chance that it's just the tip of the ice burg."

"A universe where I have a little sister," Peter laughed it off while sipping more of his drink, "I mean Walternate didn't have another kid, I don't even think he's still with my," Peter froze for a second.

Olivia quickly took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly, "Peter, a lot of things could have happened, think of the choices we make everyday." Her voice so soft, her fingers gripping onto Peter's squeezing reassuringly, "I mean, a world where Peter never died, Walter never lost a son, a family not broken."

"A family where everyone is happy," Peter let a dark laugh slip out, "I bet that Peter is just a ball of sunshine and optimism."

"Peter," Olivia quickly cut him off, "What I've learned from my time over there, where everything was falling apart, people still found small things to keep them going," Her eyes finally meeting Peter, "If it wasn't for all this craziness, I'd never have gotten to be with you now." Her hand squeezed his once more.

"I," Peter's eyes caught onto Olivia's, "How can I argue with that." He leant forward brushing his lips against hers. Closing his eyes, Peter felt her free hand working into his hair, the kiss brief but as Olivia pulled away she sighed.  
>"But I do think we've got to figure out who this Helen is," her voice serious now, "I mean if she's trying to cross over, we could have another universe suffering, and it's best if we try and stop Walter."<p>

"Yes, but he's thinking of trying to communicate with that verse version of him…" Peter laughed, "I know it's a fact he's pulling at strings, but all I think maybe it's best to leave other universes out of it."

"I know what you mean," Olivia broke into a smile, "But this is meant to be our date night, so can we please leave the work talk for another time?" Her hand letting his go slowly and unwillingly.

Peter brushed a hand against her cheek, running into her hair pushing it back, "You're completely right," Peter smiled with Olivia, "How rude of me." He leant in kissing her once more.


	4. Close your eyes and just relax

**AN: **Well, Well, look who's decided to update her story.  
>Yes it's been a while, been a long while, but then I could write excuses until Gene comes home, but instead I'll just post the chapter.<br>I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>  
><em>Close your eyes and just relax<br>_

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in the office Walter kept looking over a piece of paper, he was trying to work out how he saw that girl. Since he saw her the other night he couldn't stop wondering if she was who she said she was. He couldn't get rid of the image of her face; it was like looking at Elizabeth when they first met. Part of Walter wonder if Peter was right and he was seeing things, but he couldn't stop asking questions.<p>

Hearing the sound of the door open, Walter didn't turn his head, "Astro, I really need to work on this…" He paused for a second.

"Well I could help you," The voice, it made Walter whip his head around.

Watching the smile appear on her face, Walter kept still, "Are you a figment of my imagination?" His voice so small, so worried about the answer she would give him.

Helen exhaled, her hands resting in her pockets, "Well not really, but I do exist in your head right now." Her voice was calming; she walked over to the desk looking over the paper Walter was studying. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly before, my brother can be so eccentric."

"Peter," Walter spoke the name so softly, he felt his smile getting bigger, "He's still alive and well?"

"Alive and well, and a mega pain in my…" Helen paused, "Why would you ask?" her voice curious about why he was more curious about Peter than herself, but she kept herself looking happy.

Walter inhaled, "When Peter was a little boy he was sick, very sick and I," Walter froze; he didn't want to tell her the story of what he did. How he brought hell on another universe to save Peter from another world.

Helen tilted her head to one side, "I remember my mum telling me about it," She then brushed some of her hair back, "You, I mean my dad saved him." Her voice calm, "With the help of William."

"William, he helped save Peter?" Walter asked, his eyes focused on Helen, he knew that if he could think of the right questions, maybe she'd be able to help him.

Helen pulled a chair out; when she sat down she folded her hands together. Walter was aware of the things she did that reminded him of himself. "Well yes, I mean it took them a while, but they found a cure and," Helen paused, "Well it wasn't long after that I was born."

Walter nodded, "So, I need to know, how did you," He tried to think of the right words, "How are you here?"

Helen started to grin, "The tank," she laughed, "Well, I know that My father always told me that nothing is impossible, so I just linked myself up to the computer system, while also being…" Helen stopped talking, "My father and William never manages to cross over."

"I'm sorry, you've lost me." Walter kept trying to remember he wasn't her father, she wasn't his daughter and so he wondered how she had managed to cross over, if only through her mind to his. "Have you been given," He looked worried, there was no way another version of himself put his own daughter on the Cortexiphan trials.

"Given what?" Helen felt more intrigued with him, her hands resting under her chin while listening carefully.

Walter rubbed his eyes, "William and I held a," He felt himself worried, he knew when he told the story she'd hate him. "We ran a drug trial, Cortexiphan."

"I think I remember reading something like that," She stopped herself, he didn't know, and she didn't want to tell him. "There were trails being ran in Ohio, and I think in Florida…"

"You read about this," Walter felt a little more at ease, but lightly rubbing his hands together, "Do you work at Massive Dynamic?"

Helen shook her head, "No," her eyes studying the office, "I'm working for the FBI, I'm hoping to be a profiler."

"And Peter works at Massive Dynamic?" Walter felt hope that there was a world where his family was happy.

Helen sighed, "Yes, he works as," Her voice started to shiver, "I'm sorry, it's just, I," Her hand brushed under her eyes.

Walter reached across the table, his palm cupped her cheek, meeting her eyes, "What is it dear?"

Helen looked towards the door, "My father," she spoke calmly, but Walter could tell it wasn't going to be good news, his fingers still holding onto her face.

"Was it painful for you?" He whispered, he didn't want to cause her more pain, but his curiosity.

Helen bit her lip, her eyes trying to avoid him, "It was," for a second her voice started to crack, Walter watched as her body faded before she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Paying the driver, Helen got out of the cab watching the man drive away. Her hand running through her still damp hair, her limbs felt sore, and her head was foggy, but she didn't regret anything. Knowing that the cab dropped Astrid off first, she felt like she accomplished something.<p>

Getting to the front door, Helen tried to be quiet walking through the threshold. Meeting Peter sitting on an armchair staring darkly at her under the lamp light. Helen knew she wasn't going to be getting away easily.

"Guess you've not changed much Helen." His voice was a controlled calm, he kept sat perfectly still watching her.

Helen exhaled heading for the stairs, "I'm not a baby, and I can do what I want." She carried on walking away from her brother. She didn't want a fight her head wouldn't take it.

Peter swiftly moved across the room to cut off her access to the stairs, "I'm not finished Helen!" Hissing at her, his hand pushed her back roughly to stop her trying to get passed him.

"I don't care Peter, I don't have to explain myself to you!" She spat while still trying to get access to the stairs, but he kept strong in her path. "Get out of my way, or I will scream and wake up mum."

"Mum's at aunt Gail's, so all you'll do is wake the neighbours," he snorted, "Plus you promised not to do that again." Peter making himself clear, he kept watching her face for any trace of guilt.

Helen took a step back, her eyes looking around for something to help her, but coming up empty handed she folded her arms, "I'm not hurting anyone, so I don't see why you're so hell bent on stopping me."

"Because the fact you could kill yourself!" Peter snapped, "You really don't care about anything but yourself, you're so selfish." He kept strong, but in the sound of his voice you could hear he was worried.

Glancing away, the feeling in her stomach was a tight knot. Helen kept trying to hold her face calm, but failing so much. "I'm not like you," She started slowly, "I found a way to see him, and I'm not letting it go, not for you, or anyone else."

Peter couldn't stop himself, before he could control it, his felt his hand slam against her cheek. His eyes wide noticing what he'd just done, "Can't you see? Don't you understand?" His temper built to a peek, "Dad is dead Helen! He's dead and he's never coming back!"

Helen stood still, her hand cupping the red patch on her face, her eyes welling up, and her mouth open in surprise. "How could you?" Her voice so small, she felt her heart dropping into her stomach.

"I miss him too, I do, but you're putting your life in danger chasing a pipe dream, Helen the sooner you accept the fact he died, you'll be able to understand that you're hurting yourself more doing what you're doing now."

Words were there, she felt ever one of them popping into her head, but feeling the soreness on her cheek, all she could do is feel the tears welling up, begging to flow down her face, but she refused to cry in front of him. Helen didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting to her. "Go fuck yourself!" Helen pushed Peter harshly against the wall, running as well as she could managed, her legs sore, but she didn't stop until she made it to her bedroom door, slamming it hard.

Sobbing silently, Helen fell down on the floor, her hands holding her knees close to her chest. The only sound was the front door, followed by Peter's car whizzing out of the driveway.

The beat of her heart slowing to a steady pace, but the feeling washed over her in a single thought. She needed to find a way to get over to the other side; she needed to be there more than anything.


	5. Going somewhere unknown

**AN:** Well, this is about the time where I say things are about to get very, very tense. I love to thank the lovely reviews I've gotten.  
>I also would like to say that I am pretty excited to be adding here again, cos finally I get my teeth into the Red Verse, I love the Red Verse, and I have lots of evil plans so stay tuned.<br>As always don't forget to let me know what you think ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>_  
>Going somewhere unknown<br>_

* * *

><p>Helen placed her hands on the steering wheel; her eyes kept looking towards the lab. The night sky was clear, for the first time in a long while the sky was filled with stars, and Helen kept watching them, thinking of every plan she'd come up with in the time it took her to drive back to the lab.<p>

If she'd gotten pulled over, a big change she'd been arrested, but lucky for her the drive was simple enough, her hand pushed a group of stray curls behind her ear, her eyes focused on the entrance, she was sure she had to find a way. She knew that the risk was great, who knew what could happen, but all Helen cared about was being over there, it had to be better than here.

Inhaling through her nose Helen pushed herself back into the seat, her hands in her hair pulling it away from her face. For a few seconds she kept trying to push herself out the car. "You can do this!" Her words a light whisper, quickly she took the keys from the ignition.

"Okay, get it together," Helen pushed the car door open, stepping out into the cold air, she quickly slammed the door locking the car up, and she didn't know to leave a note or not. Her mind kept thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but the thought of being with her father again was too much. He looked like her father, sound and smelt like him, so she knew that it had to be okay.

Before she had time to talk herself out of it, Helen walked through the abandoned corridors, pushing herself with a purpose, if she was going to make this a choice; it was going to be one she won't be able to take back.

Opening the doors to the lab open, she kept thinking of plans, but one she was going to do it read through the journals her father kept, maybe there was going to be something there that would give her a clue of how she was going to make the move, how she was going to cross over.

* * *

><p>"Walter you ready to…" Peter walked through the doors; he froze on the spot seeing Walter standing beside Astrid in from of a computer. "Am I missing something…?"<p>

With the sound of Peter's voice, Walter turned his face away from the monitor, "I told you curly!" He snapped to Astrid, his eyes looking over Peter, "I saw her again, she was here." His eyes lit up.

Astrid exhaled turning to also face Peter; "He's been going on about it, hence the computer imaging making." Her shoulder slumped, her eyes looked worn out, like she was ready to pass out any second.

"So you're?" Peter stepped closer to the monitor, he glanced over the picture, "Pretty girl," He smirked for a second.

Walter did a double take to the screen, back to Peter and gasped, "That's her, the girl who talked to me." His laughed, "Peter, she's the girl from the other side."

"Well, Astrid, when you can, run a check, see if it brings anything up on her." Now looking back to Walter, Peter brushed a hand against his shoulder, "Also Walter, we're going to get some ice cream on the way home."

"Is Agent Dunham coming with us?" Walter looked hopeful, he felt a lot better knowing that his son was finally finding a woman to settle down with.

Peter laughed, "Olivia is already at the house Walter, she said she had a craving for rocky road, so I said I'd pick her some up while bringing you home." He smiled to Astrid, "You can also go home too…"

"It's okay, I still have to, hu…" Astrid glanced over the screen, her voice small, but Peter picked it up pretty quick.

Without hesitation, Walter and Peter were both back in front of the monitor, "What is it?" Peter asked, he felt like something wasn't right, but wasn't going to start Walter off in a panic.

Astrid inhaled, "It's just, first I checked the criminal database, she's not there, but then I've gone through Hospital files, schools, everything I can think of, but she's not," she looked over Peter's face, she knew what he was thinking, "Most employments hold photo identifications to there employees, Walter said she worked for FBI, and there is nothing of a woman with this face working for any federal offices."

"Because she's not from this world," Walter exhaled, "I kept telling you, she's the daughter of the Walter in another universe, another place where Elizabeth and Walter, they had another child and she come to see me…" He froze feeling the sickening feeling in his stomach.

Peter noticed the change in his father, his hand catching his arm, focusing on his face, "Walter, what's wrong?"

"I think she found me, because her father died…" His voice scared, he'd know that his Peter died, but then he was looking at Peter, who he always saw as his son. Now there was a young girl out there, who'd lost her father, and now she was looking to save him. "Peter, I think she's trying to cross over to me."

* * *

><p>Pulling her hair out of its messy bun, Helen kept looking into the tank, for a moment she felt like she was going to back out, change her mind. But as she'd spent all this time wanting something, she brushed her hands against the tank. "I have no idea what I'm doing Dad." Her whispered words towards the ceiling, "But I've read enough of your journals to know what to do." Her face lit up with a small smile, she didn't really understand most of her father's writing, but as she read over the parts of the Cortexiphan trials, she knew that something in the words of subject thirteen, she didn't know why, but with what Walter told her, maybe it was speaking of her.<p>

Lightly dropping the bathrobe to the floor, Helen carefully pulled the doors of the tank open, for a second she felt butterflies in her stomach, the anticipation. For all she knew she could just end up being in a tank for hours before realising nothing was going to happen.

Just the feeling of hope was enough, closing the tank doors, Helen felt herself floating, closing her eyes. It wasn't a sensation, but a knowing that something was happening. Helen's eyes still firmly closed, but suddenly hit the bottom of the tank, her head bouncing off steel and her hands touching cold metal. "What that…"

It took her a few moments to realise she was damp, but there was no more water in the tank. Getting to her feet, Helen felt shivers running down her body, noticing what little she was wearing, and her instincts were to get warm.

Maybe she passed out; maybe Peter drained the tank to teach her a lesson, but all Helen knew was she needed to get out.

Pushing the tank doors open, they were a lot heavy than she remembered. She glanced around the empty lab, things were covered, and it didn't look like the lab she saw before. Her eyes tried to find anything to cover herself.

Stepping out of the tank slowly, Helen kept focused, she couldn't understand, but soon she was on the floor Feeling light headed, her stomach churned and then the sound of doors bursting open.

Helen could only see four men holding guns to her face before everything went dark.


	6. Spanish inquisition

**AN: **I am pretty sure I am getting better at getting updates done. I hope you enjoy, cos Writing Walternate is scary for me...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>_  
>Spanish inquisition<br>_

* * *

><p>"What time did she turn up?" Walter asked walking next to one of his security staff. Woken up with news of an intruder in the old Harvard lab, Walter wasn't happy. Part of him thought it could have been the Olivia from over there, but another thought that she wouldn't really return. So now the question was to who could have crossed over.<p>

The man stopped for a second, "About midnight, just after, she hasn't come up in any of our records, but we've taken samples of DNA, Brandon is analysing it now as we speak sir."

Walter nodded, "I would like to speak alone with her," His voice calm, but part of him kept thinking, was this the start of the war, he'd known that only one side could survive, and they were sending over spies.

"We've got her in the holding cell, there will be a guard outside if needed." The man gave a salute before walking away.

Walter walked the corridor alone, questions he wanted to ask kept popping into his head. Who was she? Why did she cross over? How did she do it? He looked to the man standing guard of the cell, "Mr. Secretary," He saluted him while standing to attention.

"Is she still under?" Walter asked, the cell was dark, but he tried to make out the form in the room.

"She's awake, but she's showing no signs of violence sir," He set himself at ease, and Walter kept looking through the window.

Walking closer to the door, the lights went on as it opened. Stepping into the small space, the first thing Walter noticed was her hair, it felt like he'd seen it before, a mass of brown curls as the girl laid face down on the small cot. "Who are you?" Walter asked slowly.

Helen's eyes puffy now, she turned her head to look up at another version of her father, unlike the first one she saw, this one was in a suit, his hair neater. Something about his face made her scared, it was her father's face, but hard like stone.

"I'm, I…" Her voice cracked, her face felt sore from the crying, "I'm Helen." Her voice tried to control the feeling of fear washing through her.

Walter inhaled, "Helen what?" His voice stern, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed, he watched the girl curl into herself.

Helen bit her lip, even if she was given a gown, she never felt more exposed. "I'm Helen Bishop, I…"

"Bishop!" Walter snapped, "How have you got that last name, who is your family?" His words turning into Daggers, he didn't know why he felt angry, but seeing this girl, it filled him with detest he couldn't quite place.

Helen moving on the cot, she tried to stop herself crying, when all she wanted was to go home, but she didn't even know how she got here. "Walter Bishop was my father." Her voice shaking more, her eyes looked up into the same shade of blue as her father, but the man she was looking at wasn't her father.

Walter froze; he didn't know what to think now, his hands kept tight by his sides. The words he wanted to say suddenly gone, "Who sent you here?" his voice calmed down, and he could see the girl shivering more.

"No one," Her hands holding onto herself, her face looking to the ground, "I, I was looking for my Dad." Her words slow, carefully her eyes come up to meet his again, "What are you going to do with me?"

Walter kept still now, the features of her face, even if her eyes were red, he could make out the same shade of blue as Peter's, the curve of her face, the way her curls fell around her face. Part of him felt he was looking right at Elizabeth when they first met. "You'll be held here." He tried to calm his voice, he wasn't sure to trust her, but seeing her face looking up at him so helpless he couldn't.

"I just want to go home," Helen said helplessly, her eyes pleading with Walter, "Please…"

Walter turned to face away from her, his stomach turning over, "We'll be running some test, you'll be here until I see fit." He alerted the guard that he was ready to leave.

As the door closed behind him, the light went out again leaving Helen sobbing into her hands.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth lightly knocked on Helen's bedroom door, "Honey, are you awake?" Her was voice soft, her hand holding onto the handle. After getting no reply, she opened the door. Helen's bed still made up neat, her dirty laundry in a pile; her room hadn't changed since the day before.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth walked down the hall, she knocked a little louder on Peter's bedroom door. "Peter, are you awake?"

Rubbing his eyes, Peter pushed himself up in the bed, "What mum?" He grumbled while trying to stifle a yawn.

Opening the door carefully, Elizabeth looked into the dark room, the blinds shutting out most of the morning light, "Helen isn't in her room, did she come home last night?" her voice clearly worried, she kept holding onto the doorframe watching Peter carefully.

With a sigh Peter sat up more, "She did," He started, "but we kinda got into a fight."

"Peter," Elizabeth walked into the room, "You know she's been having a hard time, you knew and you." She stopped sitting on the edge of Peter's bed, "What did she do?"

"She was at the lab again," He exhaled, he brushed a hand over his eyes again, "Mum, she could of killed herself."

Elizabeth kept watching Peter, he hand brushing his arm, "But you know she takes to much after your father, she took it hard."

"I know, but I left the house, and when I came home I just assumed she was in her room." He glanced out into the hall, "She isn't home?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, she's not in her room," Getting to her feet, even if her daughter was twenty five, she still worried about her. Now inhaling she headed for the door, "Peter, I'll call around, but I need you to find her, if she tried again, I don't know what could have happened to her."

Peter pushed the covers off himself, "For all we know, she might of gone and crashed at a friends house," He reached over for a clean T shirt pulling it on, "Either way, I'll go see if she's at the lab, she might of passed out there." He put on some jeans looking into the hall again, "Mum," He waited for her to look at him, "I promise I'll find her."

* * *

><p>"Morning," Olivia whispered to Peter as he lightly brushed her hair back. Her head rested neatly on his bare chest. "You okay?"<p>

Peter shrugged, he didn't really know what to say, but feeling Olivia brushing a hand up his chest, he couldn't help but get lost in the moment. "It's Walter and this girl he keeps seeing…"

"Oh the mystery girl," Olivia tried not to laugh, "I'm getting a feeling he's not going to drop the subject." Her voice was soothing as she moved her face to get a better look of his face. "So what did happen in the lab?"

"He had Astrid do a drawing on the computer, he said that it's a daughter from another universe," It was Peter's turn to stop himself laughing; they already had this conversation, but he felt like a broken record.

Olivia closed her eyes, her ear listening to the sound of Peter's heart, "Well, who knows, he might be seeing her."

Peter laughed, "Olivia, are you serious?"

Sitting up now, Olivia looked serious, "Peter of all the things we've seen, done, and you're thinking there is no way that someone else worked out that there are other universes."

"No it's not that," Peter brushed a hand into her hair, "It's the idea of,"

"The idea of a universe where there is a Peter who has a sister," Peter didn't really give it much thought, he was used to being an only child, but then the thought still plagued him.

Watching his eyes Olivia moved on the bed, on her knees she placed both her hands on Peter's shoulders, "There is nothing wrong in being jealous Peter," Her voice reassuring, "I mean, there is," her voice tighten, the thought of that other Olivia was enough to sent her nerves on edge, "Her mother is alive, she lived a carefree life."

"Olivia," Peter taking her hands, his fingers entwining with hers, "We don't need to talk about it."

"I know," Her voice small, "But I think maybe there is a girl out there, a girl who lost her father and just wants to see him again." Olivia's hand now squeezed Peter's.

He nodded, "A girl, a girl who isn't too bad on the eyes…" He smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Peter, you do know, even if she's not your sister, you do share…" She stopped, "So you think she's going to find a way to cross over?"

Peter inhaled sharply, "We can only hope she doesn't, the last thing we need is a war with another universe."


	7. Harder to breathe

**AN: **Well as I've been planning this story, I have taken one of the most expected of turns, so I am pretty excited about how this is going...  
>have fun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>_  
>Harder to breathe<br>_

* * *

><p>He sat at his desk; the fact was that he needed to find a way to open the machine, possibly finding anyway to save his world. The door knocking caught him off guard. "Enter."<p>

Brandon opened the door stepping into the office, for a second he felt nervous, he had no idea how Walter was going to take the news, "Sir, about the test I ran on the girl…" He kept trying to calm himself down.

"What is it?" Walter pushed some files away, his attention to the file in Brandon's hands; his didn't know what he was going to be presented with.

Brandon took a big step forward, placing the file down onto the desk, "I've ran her DNA, and I've doubled checked, but there is no denying."

"She shares my DNA," Walter finished off, his eyes looking over the results, so he now had to face the very truth that in another world, he has a daughter.

"Do you want me to run more tests?" Brandon looked egger; it had been so long since he'd be able to do something useful.

Walter's eyes snapped up, "She's not some project!" his tone took on a tone of authority, "I would like her to be brought to my office." He pushed the file away, "I need to find out what her mission was."

A step was taken back, Brandon swallowed a lump in his through, "But are you sure that is wise, we don't know what her motives are."

"I am aware, but I feel there is no threat on my life," He moved more files about on his desk. A few minutes passed before he looked up to Brandon, "Now would be nice." His voice was cold.

Brandon nodded, "Yes sir, I'll have her brought up." He turned leaving the office; he knew it was going to be a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the parking lot of Harvard University, Peter stopped the engine of the car seeing Helen's car parked. He quickly got out of his car locking it, moving across the lot to her car, he placed his hand on the hood feeling it was cold, the car had been here a while.<p>

It didn't take long for Peter to walk the short journey from the parking lot to the lab.

"Helen!" He called as soon as he stepped through the doors; he noticed the placed didn't look much different from when he last saw it. Walking towards the office, he could see Helen's bag, there were books all over the desk. Peter knew they were his father's journals, he never really read too much into them, but seeing a page open Peter picked it up scanning over the writing.

Running a hand through his hair Peter headed out of the office, he ran towards the tank, he was worried about what he was going to see, pulling the tank doors open he closed his eyes for a second. But when he opened them he saw nothing, he felt his heart sink turning on the spot making a quick evaluation.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he knew the number to dial. He listened to the ringing before an answer, "Hello…" Astrid's voice answered, it sounded as if she'd just woke up.

"Hey Astrid, it's Peter, is Helen with you?" He asked trying to calm his voice, he knew he was worried, her car was here, her things, but she was nowhere.

Astrid was silent for a long while, the sound of emptiness before a movement, "No Peter, she went home…" she kept her tone indifferent.

"Astrid I know about what she's been doing in the lab," Peter tried to not sound as angry about the whole thing, "I just need to know if she told you anything last night."

Astrid paused again, "Peter," her voice trailed off, "I know I promised Helen I wouldn't say anything, but last night, well," it seemed like she was having a hard time breaking the promise she made to Helen. "She said she wanted to find away to cross over."

Peter didn't noticed how tight his fist was until he felt his forearm tense up, "Cross over how?"

"She said something about Cortexiphan and that she needed to find a way to see her dad, she wouldn't listen to me." Astrid spoke quickly; she didn't even think it was even possible.

"Well, there is only one person who can help me now," Peter exhaled, "Thank you Astrid."

"Peter, if you can, can you keep me informed, I'm really worried about Helen."

Peter calmed down, "I'll let you know," He sat down carefully, "Astrid, thank you for tell me." He now hung up the phone looking around the lab that seemed so small now. He flicked through his phone contacts seeing the one number that could help him. William Bell.

* * *

><p>Helen didn't argue against the guard taking her from her cell, but she was happy enough to be out of the tiny room. Keeping up with the guard Helen didn't speak, even if she had a million questions to ask, she knew she was going to be able to ask them as soon as she got to the office.<p>

When the office doors open, Helen could see Walter sitting at the desk, his eyes slowly come up to meets her, he still had the stone face, but his expression wasn't as cold as when she first saw him. "Helen, would you care to take a seat?" He asked.

She moved closer to the desk, for a second she locked eyes with him, "Clothes would also be welcoming, but I don't want to push the boat." Sitting down, Helen kept the strong eye contact; she didn't really like how she was being treated.

"I have had DNA tests run on you to collaborate your story," Walter spoke calmly, "But I need to know what brought you here?" He folded his hand on the surface of his desk.

Helen folded her arms, she had calmed down, but her eyes still showed the puffiness of her crying. "I told you, I was looking for my father…" She realised how stupid she sounded, but even if the Walter she wanted to see wasn't this man, it was harder for her to realise that he had nothing in common with her father, like the other Walter didn't have the confidence her father had. It was slowly coming to Helen that her father was gone, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

Walter lent closer to her, he knew it was hard to see past Elizabeth's features; even her temperament reminded him of his ex-wife. "And how exactly did you cross over?"

"I don't," She trailed off, "I managed to use a computer system my father invented to travel mind to another mind." Her hands played on the desk; "I travelled across by my mind to another universe where I found my Father." Her eyes slowly meeting Walter's, "He was nothing like you, he was kinder."

"And how much do you know of that Walter?" Walter got to his feet, he walked towards his window, the full view of New York ahead of him, "Do you know what he has done to my world?"

Helen kept still, her throat turning into sandpaper, her hands on the desk, she simply shook her head, "I," cleaning her throat, "I never asked." Her voice strained.

Walter turned to face her again, "He took my son," His words stone, like the memory of it still stung. "And from that day on I have been trying to keep together my world, stop it from falling apart at the seems, but to add insult to injury, he turned my Son again me."

Helen exhaled, "I'm sorry, I," Her eyes falling onto the table, "He seemed so helpless…"

Walter nodded, "Yes, but see it from my view Helen, the potential you have, he would use that against me."

For a second Helen didn't know what to say, "But why," she got to her feet trying to get an idea what was going on.

"This is a war," Walter stood to his full height, "He would do anything to get his way." His words powerful, "But again I ask, how did you cross over?"

Helen finally sunk back into the chair, "I honestly don't know, I just got into the tank, and then I was here." Her voice filled with worry.

Walter exhaled, "Well then," He walked over to her chair, his hand held the back while watching her closely, "Would you mind if we ran more test?"

The fact she wasn't sure how she crossed over, her head slowly shook side to side, "No I don't mind." Getting to her feet again, "Only if I can view the results for myself and be involved in the process."

Walter thought it over, "I will let you work with Brandon," He glanced over the gown she was wearing, "I will also find you better quarters to stay."

"How about clothes?" Her eyebrow raised while trying to keep together, "I mean, not that I don't love this…"

Walter let out a chuckle, "I will have that all arrange for you, as long as you cooperate with me and my team." He held a hand out for her.

"I will do what I can to help you all I can." Helen shook his hand feeling better, and hopefully she'd be able to find a way home in the process.


	8. When I trusted you

**AN:** I couldn't resist the fluff, but I think that it's understandable with the angst that is going to follow, so in the long run, I think fluff is needed in this.  
>Have fun reading...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>  
><em>When I trusted you<br>_

* * *

><p>"Walter what are you doing?" Peter asked while walking into the kitchen, the counters were covered in bowls, and the smell of strawberries filled the air.<p>

Turning around with a messy apron on, Walter smiled, "Morning," He waved a whisk, "I think I have concocted the perfect strawberry malt shake," He looked more cheerful.

"Walter, was you up all night making malt shakes?" Peter started to move dirty bowls towards the dishwasher, he opened it looking in to see if cleans stuff needed to be emptied first.

Walter licked the whisk, "No," He then placed the it in the sink, "I was thinking of how I could send my mind to Helen's," He looked pleased with himself, "If I can help her…"

Peter's face shot up from the open dishwasher, "Walter, we can't help her cross over."

"No, no of course not…" Walter waved a hand, "I was merely talking about helping her deal with her lose."

Peter froze, "Her lose?" he asked raising his eyebrow, part of him knew what Walter meant, but he didn't know if his father was upset himself about the idea of a version of himself being dead.

"I think he passed away," His voice calmer than Peter expected it to be, he brought a glass to his lips taking a sip and pulled away from it, "No, no this is not right at all!" He poured the drink into the sink watching Peter.

"Well, it explains the need to find you," for a second Peter kept still in front of the dishwasher, "But if I help you contact her, you have to warn her the dangers of trying to cross over."

"Yes, yes of course," Walter looked around the kitchen, "Oh no!"

"What Walter?" Peter asked carrying on cleaning up the mess that Walter had made in the kitchen, it seemed all he did was clean up after Walter.

Walter exhaled, "I am afraid I have used all the strawberries," He double checked the fridge.

Peter laughed, "I'll go to the store and picked some up," He smiled putting the last bowl into the dishwasher and turning it on, "Unless something comes up, it's our day off."

"I hope nothing turns up," Olivia replied walking into the kitchen, she stretched her arms out while yawning.

Walter glanced up, "Good, Agent Dunham, you can help me with my malt shake," He smiled seeing the young lady wearing one of Peter's shirts with sweat pants.

"Walter, you can call her Olivia," Peter brushed a hand over his eyes, "And me and Olivia are going out tonight for dinner and a movie."

"A movie, how lovely." Walter turned around looking for something in the kitchen, "Well, while you do that I can get to work on a way to communicate with Helen."

Olivia shifted her gaze from Walter to Peter, "Helen?"

"The girl Walter saw in the lab, her name is Helen…" Peter brushed a hand down Olivia's arm, "He wants to help her through a difficult time, as well as warning her the dangers of trying to cross over."

Olivia sighed, "Yeah, I think that would be best for everyone," Now kissing Peter's cheek she relaxed, "I'm going to take a shower before picking some stuff up from my place." Her smile looked more natural, "Are you sure about the draw?"

"Dead sure," Peter brushed a hand into her hair, "So stop worrying about it," He let her go watching her walking towards the stairs.

Walter was silent watching Peter, "I think Agent Dunham would make an excellent mother…"

Peter snapped his attention from the door to Walter, "Whoa," He held his hands up, "Going a little fast there Walter, I don't think me or Olivia are ready for that kind of commitment."

Walter nodded, "Yes, enjoy the start," He kept grinning, "Now, I think I better start cleaning…" He glanced around, "Peter did you clean up?"

"Yes I did," He chuckled, "Try and get some sleep Dad," He touched his father's arm, "You do remember what sleep is?"

Walter nodded, "Yes, I think I'll go lie down for a while," He patted Peter's shoulder, he left the kitchen, going to the room he set up downstairs.

* * *

><p>The sound of echoing footsteps were loud, Peter was determined to get answers. Helen had been missing for only a few hours, but to his mother it might as well be days. Not fully enraged, Peter moved without even replying to employees greetings, he had to get to Bell's office, and he found himself banging loudly, he then realised how mad he really was.<p>

"Peter, how unexpected." William opened the office door with a smile on his face; he was clearly ignoring Peter's expression.

Peter pushed his way into the office, with a swift motion he slammed one of Walter's journals onto the desk, "I want to know what the hell you have put in my Sister's head!"

William closed the office door silently; he kept watching Peter while playing his hands together, "I have no idea what you're talking about Peter."

"Cut the crap!" Peter snapped, "There is no way Helen got these journals herself, and I am pretty sure if I dig deep enough, all the evidence will point me right back to this office."

William pursed his lips, "Can I explain," His dropped his hands, his eyes kept focused on Peter. "I wanted to give her some hope…"

"Hope!" Peter laughed darkly, "She's missing, no one knows where she is," He waved his hands, "And I've read that journal from front to back," he picked it up throwing it at William.

Catching the journal William exhaled, "I only gave her these to read," He flicked through the contents; now reading over Walter's neat writing before pausing, "I didn't think she would get ideas from it." He now placed it back down on the desk.

"Well I need to know everything," Peter stood still beside the desk; he wouldn't even know what else there was for him to do. "Who is subject thirteen?"

William brushed a hand over his forehead, "It's not Helen if that's what you're getting at." His eyes slowly meeting Peter's, "But if Helen assumed she was, then I don't know what to say."

"Well for one, where is my sister?" Peter pointed out, "I went to the lab, all her things are in the lab, her clothes, and he car is still in the parking lot…" He covered his eyes with his hands, he never realised how much worry he held for his sister.

William placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "You're telling me, that the last place she was, was the lab…" He trailed off into his own thoughts, "Are you sure of that?"

"I'm positive," shifting from one foot to another, "But I feel there is more to this than you are letting on," His arms folded, "I need to know what is going on, to find my sister and bring her home."

William exhaled, "I think it's going to be a little more complicated than you expected." He felt the wash of guilt, it was the last thing he wanted to have to tell anyone, but it seemed like the truth needed to come out.


	9. She's not a little girl

**AN: **Well, I know this chapter is a little short, but then today I kinda got my Pottermore letter, plus it was my Nephew's first half day at school. So pretty much been mind busy.  
>But as always I'm busting out the updates, so you don't have to worry about me slowing down soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>  
><em>She's not a little girl<br>_

* * *

><p>Feeling the needle enter her arm Helen flinched, her eyes kept forward while trying to ignore the many blood samples that had been taken from her. She cooperated and she got a nice bed, clothes and regular meals.<p>

"Don't worry," Brandon said placing the sample in a machine, "Just want to be thorough." He gave her a small smile.

Helen shrugged, "Why don't you just pop me in that machine," She got off the chair placing a cotton ball to her arm, "But you're just doing your job." Her eyes scanned around the lab.

"Yup," He started to click away at his computer, "But then you're a very special person," He looked her over, but went back to focusing on his screen.

Helen walked around, she was taking everything in, "Are you hitting on me, or just saying I'm retarded?" Her voice was cool while watching the screen from behind him.

Brandon smirked, "Maybe I am hitting on you," His eyes turned to meet hers, "Would that be wrong?"

"Well, being I don't really know you," She started, "And you're only doing your job," She added while looking at a big tank, it wasn't like the one at her father's old lab. "What's that for?" she pointed out.

Brandon turned to face the tank, "That's nothing," he spoke a little too quickly for Helen's liking; he tried to keep track of her movements.

"Nothing…" Helen said softly, "Well, if you say so." Her hand trailed down his arm listening to the machine bleeping. "Results are in."

"Yes, but there is more to be done," Brandon took his attention away from the computer, "Scans, we'll have to run them later, The Secretary of Defence wants to see you before we start." He glimpsed at his watch, "So what do you like doing?"

"And again with the hitting on me," Helen sat back down, "I'm really sorry, but you're not my type…"

"A guy can try," He kept grinning at her, but he couldn't help but look over at the tank again. The sound of the door opening made him jump to his feet. "Sir, I was just telling Helen about the scan we're going to run on her." He straightened his tie looking nervous.

"Wow, so asking me my hobbies is how you explain a test that is going to be run on me?" Helen gave a cheeky grin to Brandon.

Walter on the other hand kept a straight face, "It's going to be a neurological scan, and it will help us get answers to how you got over here." His tone confident, "Then hopefully we'll be able to get some answers."

* * *

><p>"So explain yourself," Peter sat down, watching William closely, "I think you owe me that much." His tone was dry, while his eyes never left William's face, Peter couldn't help but notice that something wasn't right.<p>

William finally sat down, "While me and your father started to run the Cortexiphan trials, we both said that our own families wouldn't be involved." He tried to keep a calm to his voice.

"Yes, it's mentioned in the journal," Peter cut in, "But what has any of this got to do with Helen?" He lent forward, "What has any of this got to do with my sister suddenly disappearing off the face of the planet?"

William sighed, "It has everything to do with it Peter, because I was the one who persuaded Walter into testing the Cortexiphan on Helen…"

Peter now jumped to his feet, his eyes glaring darkly at William, "You what?" His voice straining to keep control, his eyes narrowing. "When?"

"It was a few months after she was born," William had no place to hide now, "I said we'd run the trial on her, but not a the same dose as the other children, but it didn't affect her negatively at all…"

"So it's okay?" Peter sarcastically remarked, "You drugged my sister, and you think it's okay it didn't kill her." He clapped slowly.

"You don't understand Peter," William jumped to his defence, "It didn't have a negative impact, at the time it showed no impact, so me and Walter took it as a failed attempted and never spoke of it again."

Peter cocked his head to one side, "You're saying what exactly?"

"I'm saying, I have a feeling that the Cortexiphan has bonded with her brain, on a higher level than me and Walter had ever expected." William stopped, he noticed the fact Peter was not amused by this, so he cleared his throat, "With the emotional distress of losing your father, it some how must have been the trigger to set everything in motion."

"What in motion?" Peter tried to follow, but was lost in the fairy tale his father told him as a child. "What the hell are you going on about?"

William now stood to his full high, "What I am telling you Peter, is that Helen has abilities far beyond imaginable and she doesn't even know she has them."

Peter slowly stepped back, "But what is the Cortexiphan for William?" The question he was most curious about, his eyes following William's carefully.

"You know what it's for Peter, your father told you about it, the reason we found a cure for you when we did." William now placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter didn't shrug it off, but kept perfectly still, "You made a drug, to tap into potential for a way," He then swallowed a dry lump in his throat, "So you're telling me, that somehow this drug, the Cortexiphan, it's made my sister cross over into another universe?"

"And worst Peter, she might not know how to return," William now studied over Peter's face, he tried to keep calm, but it was starting to show that he was now worried about Helen.

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't this be easier if we just put her into the tank?" Brandon asked while looking to the machine that Helen was lying in, he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear the conversation, but he was still nervous to ask.<p>

Walter kept looking towards the monitor linked to the machine; he didn't answer right away focusing on the picture slowly coming up. "We don't want to risk her crossing over." His voice low, his attention was on the image coming clearer. "Because she might be what we need." His face slow to meet Brandon's confused stare.

"But how can she help us?" Brandon asked, he wasn't one to question authority, but his curiously was getting the best of him.

Attention fully on the monitor, Walter broke into a grin, the image on the screen showing a full scan of Helen's brain, all the areas with Cortexiphan was lit up, Brandon stared at it, much like the Olivia from the other side, but brighter. "She is just what we need."

"Are you saying, she could be a weapon?" Brandon's focused away from the screen onto Walter.

Walter's attention going to Brandon, "Give her time, I think we can get her to join our course." He now watched as the machine started to move Helen out, she laid still on the bed, and Walter studied her carefully, "This is going to help us win…"


	10. Ready, Steady, Go!

**AN: **First I would love to thank, MyBlackPen for the lovely reviews, and that I have to say, you've been a real inspiration to me.  
>Also the fact that I am just really happy to have been able to update this story, cos I am just falling into a rabbit hole, but if I don't update so fast, it's cos Real life involves work, so I have to remember I need to earn a living.<br>Always love a review, but I am just happy to have readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>  
><em>Ready, Steady, go!<br>_

* * *

><p>That night Peter couldn't sleep, the conversation with William Bell kept replaying. Worst of it was he had no idea how he was going to bring Helen home, going through how he told his mother what had happened wasn't even easy, even when she broke down into tears he knew he wouldn't rest. He couldn't sleep until he kept his promise of bringing Helen home.<p>

Sitting up abruptly Peter pushed the covers off himself, he never really had any rational thinking, but just one single thought. Subject thirteen, it was the only thing he could remember about the case of the only child in the trials that managed to cross over, so Peter knew that for some reason, even if it was only the slimmest of chances, it was his only hope into getting help to bring Helen home.

Peter had never moved so fast in his life, getting to the collection of journals he'd brought home, subject thirteen seemed to be something he needed to know, who was that child? Where would they be now?

The Cortexiphan trials that Subject thirteen was in, was ran in Jacksonville and he had no idea if he'd have to travel all the way there, but if he needed to, then it was something he'd have to do. Flicking through the journals, there were no names, not a single name to point him into the right direction. He knew that somehow, someone would know. Reaching for his phone he paused for a fraction of a second, he placed it back down while trying to remember something, it was something so far, but he knew it.

Moving from the safety of his room, he walked down the stairs, only to freeze. "Mum what are you doing awake?" He asked slowing down his pace; he walked into the living room seeing that she was playing old home movies.

Elizabeth wiped tears from her face; it was hard to grapes anything that Peter had told her, it was harder to understand. All she knew was her little girl was gone, it hurt so much to think she may never see her face again, touch her hair.

"How am I meant to sleep Peter?" Her question so quiet, her hands shook with her words, her eyes puffy and red focused on Peter in the dim light coming from the TV set, her words like breaking glass.

He couldn't answer, his hands reaching to steady hers, but all the while his attention on a video of Helen running through sprinklers, and himself chasing her with a water blaster gun. "Mum, I will find her." His voice was so strong, when he felt so weak, so helpless.

"You didn't want a sister," Elizabeth started, "You said girls are stupid, you wanted a little brother." Her voice was trying so hard not to fall apart. "But when me and your father brought her home," Elizabeth looked into Peter's eyes, a small smile trying so hard to stay, "You told me she was the prettiest thing you've ever seen," More tears fell from her eyes.

"Mum," Peter placed a hand to her cheek, he felt the tears, her skin was rare from crying, and it made him feel like he was failing her, "I will bring her home to you."

Elizabeth swallowed, her face leaning into Peter's touch, "I name her after one of my favourite Greeks," Her shaky hand now touching Peter's. "My little Helen."

Peter felt it, the little trickle of water falling from his eye, it was the first time he'd really cried, but he kept strong. "I need to ask you something," He inhaled, "It has to do with something Dad did in Jacksonville."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, the fact she'd not thought of that time. Maybe it was the fact of Peter nearly dying, or the fact her family was so close to falling apart then, but she knew what he was asking. "You're talking about the project, the one near the Army base?"

"Yes, that is where, it was…" Peter couldn't say it.

Elizabeth took Peter's hand away from her face, they both sat in silence, and the only sound was of the childish giggles of Helen as a small child. The TV ignored, but still running in the background. "We lived in Jacksonville for a little while," Elizabeth finally said, her voice calm, "You sometimes went with your father, because I was getting tests run to make sure that Helen was okay," she paused thinking about it, "Your father didn't want to run any risks with my pregnancy." Her eyes watching Peter, "You had a friend there, a little girl you called Olive."

"Olive?" Peter tried to think, but most of his childhood, he kept thinking about it, but around the time he was sick, he didn't remember much.

Elizabeth laughed, "She was this pretty girl, but she was having family trouble." Elizabeth stopped, "Does this mean anything Peter?" A glimmer of hope in her eyes, "I mean, if she was a part of the trials, do you think?"

Peter got to his feet, "Do you remember her name, anything I can go by?" His voice raised, it wasn't aggressive, but it was filled with a fire, a spark in his memory of a time, a time with himself and a little girl in a playground.

Elizabeth was now in deep thought, she knew it was hard to remember so long ago, but looking up to her son she smiled, "I think her last name was Dunham."

* * *

><p>Walter stood outside her house; the feeling in his stomach was like twisting knots. With each second that passed, a knot got tighter, making it harder for him to keep his composure. He knew that how things ended was bad, but seeing her still stung thinking of the end of his marriage.<p>

As the front door opened carefully, Walter was face to face with Elizabeth, her hair pulled up, wearing a simple dress as if she'd was about to leave for an important event. "Walter, I wasn't expecting you." Her voice was natural, her hand reaching to her ear putting in an earring, her eyes looking over her ex husband. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to talk," Walter's eyes fixed into the house, "It won't take long." He added with a bitter tone.

Elizabeth exhaled, she stepped to one side, "Please, come in," She watched as Walter walked passed her, she glanced behind him before closing the door.

While Walter kept standing in the living room, Elizabeth only could think what could have brought on this visit, "I need to ask you something, and I'd appreciate if you'd be honest with me."

Elizabeth sighed, "I have no idea what there is for us to talk about," Her voice trying to stay calm, but being she rarely wanted to see Walter after the divorce, it was not fun seeing him here.

"I need to know," Walter started, "When Peter was taken," He froze; the words in his mind were not meeting his mouth. What was easy to say in practice wasn't coming so easy. "Was you pregnant?"

Elizabeth kept still, her hands bracing herself on a counter, he eyes focused on Walter. The look that took over her face said it all. "How?"

Walter didn't say anything, but he inhaled, "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice deep, his hands kept by his sides, but he clenched them so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Does it even matter?" Elizabeth asked, her face hadn't change, her eyes that used to express so much love towards him, now looked dead.

Walter tried to keep himself composed, but it was the hardest thing in the world, so he stood there watching her, trying to find some kind of reason. "It matters to me, because I need to know why!" A snap, a break in the armour, but he wasn't leaving until he had an answer.

Elizabeth glanced away, her hands still holding onto the counter behind her, she thought about it, but never thought this conversation would ever come to pass. "First off, I don't have to explain myself to you," Her words still holding the calm, "And secondly, I thought it was for the best, after what happened, after everything, it was my choice to make."

"To murder my unborn child!" Walter snapped, the composure gone, his eyes narrowed.

Elizabeth pushed herself away from the counter, "How dare you!" Her voice raised, her eyes glaring across the room. "My son was taken away from me too," Her hands trembled, her voice on the other hand held strong, "I didn't want to go through it again, I didn't want that pain, and I didn't want another child to replace my son, I didn't want to bring another…" Her voice finally broke.

Walter on the other hand kept still, his eyes trying so hard to not look away from her, "But you never told me," His voice had calmed, his hands still tight, "You never even told me, you…" His mind going back to Helen, the girl that looked so much like Elizabeth, but the idea of telling Elizabeth wasn't an easy concept.

"Then you tell me, how long have you known?" Elizabeth calming down herself, her arms folded across her chest.

Walter inhaled, "Not that long," His eyes kept looking over Elizabeth's face, "The other side, well I'm not sure where, but a girl crossed over." His tone cold, "She has my eyes, my nose, but she has your face." He looked her dead in the eyes, "I've seen what our child would have looked like." He inhaled, "And while one man come over and stole my son, you murdered my daughter."

Elizabeth's hand went up to her mouth, it was like someone stabbed a sharp object into her chest, her eyes welling up with the guilt she had harboured for so many years. "Walter…"

But he didn't listen, slowly turning around, he opened the door, he left into the night leaving Elizabeth looking as white as a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional note<strong> : I'd like to state I am not Pro-life, and am not sending any kind of pro life message with this chapter, I know I don't have to say this, but I am very Pro-Choice, but I just see Walternate being very upset/angry about the matter...  
>Yeah, like I said, didn't need to write this, but thought I'd put it here anyways.<p> 


	11. New Introduction

**AN: **Well I have to admit, I really am hoping that I can just be wishing I can get some more out, maybe it's just Real life stuff, but I hope you love this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**_New introduction  
><em>

* * *

><p>Peter took a deep breath before stepping into the building, the afternoon was one of them times when he knew people would be on lunch breaks, but he also knew that it wasn't his fault being caught in traffic. The feeling of being one step closer wasn't there yet, maybe it was that it took a lot of contacts to track one woman down, and Peter knew it was just the tip of the iceberg of the whole plan.<p>

So many factors to weigh up, will she be the right girl? Would she help? Will she even understand anything Peter was about to tell her?

He didn't know, but what he did know was he had to try; he couldn't roll over and admit defeat, but get up and keep moving.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Astrid rushed over, her eyes wide, but he knew the question before she even asked.

"I'm trying to find someone," He glanced over her face, he knew this part of the building, but that was on the one day he came here to tell Helen the bad news. He never really wanted to remember that day, but then it kept burning in the back of his mind. "Do you know where I can find someone called Olivia…?"

In a moment of confusion Astrid kept still, her eyes kept focused, but still trying to work out her best friend's brother. "Why do you want to see my boss?" her voice subtle, but you could tell she had no idea what was going on.

"I think she could be the key to finding Helen," He tried to keep some things to himself, he didn't want to get into the big topic of how Helen went missing, but he knew he'd have to explain to her at some point.

Astrid raised one of her eyebrows, her hands folded while she rocked on her feet, "Well, I can see what I can do." She lifted her cell phone, for a second she turned around stepping a few feet away from Peter.

He stood there watching the back of Astrid; he didn't know if he was lucky or now, but when Astrid returned she was smiling, "So am I in luck?"

"Yes, she asked me to run you to her office," She glanced to the elevator, "You're lucky, she's normally busy."

Peter followed, "Well I'm just happy enough to be able to see her," He exhaled stepping into the open elevator, Astrid standing beside him.

"So does this have anything to do what I did with Helen?" Astrid's face turned to study Peter, she hadn't really thought how anything that Helen has told her could possibly be true, but she bit her lip feeling nervous.

"I wish I could say that it's not that," He exhaled, "But it's a really long story, and I don't think you'll fully be able to grasp it." He watched the lights changing as they got passed each floor, "I don't really understand it myself."

"Well," Astrid started as the elevator doors opened, "I hope you can find Helen," Her hand brushed over Peter's arm watching him step out of the elevator, she followed him out walking down the corridor, she knocked on the door stepping back, "I've spent all this time being her friend, but I never thought she'd run away like this." Astrid nodded walking away.

Peter watched her walk away, he inhaled hearing the door open, in front of him was a woman, and she stood to her full high. Her face had changed, she wasn't the little girl he was remember little at a time, but a woman, a very attractive woman with long hair, moss green eyes. Peter held his breath taking it in, "I'm sorry, I'm Peter Bishop." He exhaled now, "You're Olivia Dunham?"

"Olivia Scott," Olivia tried to smile, but her caseload wasn't so easy at the moment, looked back to her office, "I've been married for a few months, and I'm still not used to it." She tried to sound relaxed, "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Peter stepped into the office, "What I am going to say is hard for me to say." He now found a chair sitting down, but he kept focused on Olivia.

"You said Bishop, as in the founder of Massive Dynamic Bishop?" Olivia brushed a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, her head tilted to the left watching Peter carefully.

With a short nod Peter kept calm, "Yes, but that isn't why I am here." He knew he'd have to explain, but where to start. "I need to tell you something, and what I say you might not want to believe or understand."

"I'm not following," Olivia moved around the desk sitting down, her hands resting on the surface while watching Peter more carefully.

The words in Peter's mind were finding it harder to come out, he knew what to say, but saying them so this woman could understand was harder than he thought. "Well, my Sister, she's gone missing."

"I'm sorry, I don't really work in missing persons, but I can recommend someone who can help you." Olivia pursed her lips for a second.

Peter shook his head, "See this is where it gets complicated," He watched her face, "My father and his lab partner, they ran a trial on children, and this is a hard thing for me to explain, but you was apart of them trials in Jacksonville."

"I," Olivia inhaled, her eyes kept looking over Peter, "How did you find me?"

The moment was awkward, Peter played with his hands on the desk, "I found you, from some contacts at Massive Dynamic, but what I know is hard for you to understand, but you might have the means to find my sister, because when you was younger, you had power to do things no one could imagine."

Olivia now stood up, her eyes focused on Peter, she wasn't sure if this was a joke or not, "I have no idea what you are going on about," Her voice calm, "But," She stopped talking, her eyes looking over Peter's, it was weird, but something that had been bugging her, she finally got to say out loud, "This trial that was run," slowly she sat back down, "Was it run in a child centre?"

"It was, my father ran the trials and time to time I came," he felt nervous, "And the thing is, my father's friend," Peter used the term friend loosely, but he knew Olivia was paying attention, "He ran the drug on my sister, and now she's crossed over to another world."

"Crossed over?" Olivia couldn't understand, but somehow it wasn't completely confusing to her. "I'm sorry you've lost me."

"See what my father's theory was, that ever choice we make in life, it sets us on a path, but the idea that every choice leads to another path, and these paths make up alternate universes." He brushed a hand over his hair, "And my sister just happened to travel to one of them, and you might be the only hope in finding where she is."

"But why me?" Olivia bit her lip for a second, "I mean, how am I the one to be able to find her?"

"Because, out of all the children on the trial, you're the only other one aside from my sister who can cross over, and I'll need that ability to find where my sister has gone to."

Olivia inhaled, "I am sorry, but all this is really hard for me to process…"

Peter now got to his feet, he nodded, "I understand," he glanced to the door, "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

Olivia rushed to her feet, her hand stopping Peter from leaving, her hand holding into his shoulder, "I didn't say I wouldn't help," Her eyes looking to his, her voice soothing, "I know if I lost my sister, I'd do everything I can to find her." A small smile played over her lips, "You'll just need to explain this all to me, so I can understand."

* * *

><p>"Walter you're being ridiculous!" Peter called after his father in the lab, he didn't pick up on half the things he was babbling out, but what he did pick up, didn't make any sense. "I mean even if you can get such a thing to work, you don't even know how to link your mind with a mind you don't even know."<p>

"Peter!" Walter stopped rushing around, his eyes fixed on his son in such a way it almost scared Olivia who was standing back from the two men. "You always have to question me," He looked for a moment like a different person, "If she linked her mind to mine, there must be a way to reverse it, and I need to do this."

"Well, what if you can reverse the signal," Peter spoke calmly, his attention kept on Walter, "A big what if, if I may add," Turning to see the look of confusion on Olivia's face, "How are you even sure you can do it?"

Walter kept still, his hands fidgeting, feeling the adrenaline fading from his rush of ideas; he glanced back to Olivia. "I don't have time to question it."

"But the fact is this, you said that in her world, there was still the trials, and for all we know she could have been on that trial."

"You're saying the Walter over there…" Olivia butted in, her eyes wide, but it was hard for her to understand, "Walter would you think a version of you could possibly do that to his own child?"

"I don't know," Walter's voice was so small, like he felt the shame for something he didn't do, but also the memories of what he'd done to Peter made it even worse. "But it seems it might be a possibility that she has been given Cortexiphan." Walter bowed his head, his hands brushing underneath his eyes, "And if you don't mind, I still need to find a way to communicate with her." He walked towards his office leaving Olivia and Peter alone.

Peter exhaled while running his hands over his head, "I have a feeling this isn't that good." He didn't look at Olivia, but focused on the office door.

"You can't blame yourself, and it's not like the things we're thinking aren't real." Olivia walked behind Peter; she brushed her hands around his waist holding herself against him. "We've all got questions about this person who visit Walter."

"I know Olivia, but it's the fact he's so determined to help her," He spun around slowly to look into Olivia's eyes, "All the problems we're dealing with, and he just wants to have something he can fix."

"I kinda know the feeling," Olivia rested her forehead onto Peter's, "But is this really a good thing to spend time on, with everything else that is happening?"

Peter running his hands into Olivia's hair, he took in the look over her eyes, "I think I just got a very crazy idea."

"A crazy idea?" Olivia took a step back, "Why do I feel like this idea has me in it?" Her voice was a little shaken up.

Peter kept still, "Olivia, I don't need you to cross over," He felt himself speak a little too fast, but staying where he was focused on her, "I have this idea, if I can find a way for you to communicate with the version of me, maybe we'll get better idea of what is going on."

"Now you're believing it," Olivia brushed a hand into her hair, her other hand running over the tattoo, the feeling of it send a shiver of fear, but her eyes meeting Peter's again. "What will you need me to do?"

Moving around the lab, it seemed weird for Olivia to watch him, he glanced over the table, but moved something things while picking up others, "I know this is a long shot, but it's a rough idea." He then picked up a bottle, "But think of the fact that Helen used traces of Walter's, Her father's brain activity stored onto a computer system that we don't even have."

"Well lets for a second pretend that I have any clue what you're saying," Olivia moved over to the table, "But how is this going to help us?" Her head titled to one side, then her eyes on the bottle, "It always comes down to that." She pointed to the label.

"Well," Peter moved the bottles he needed to make the LSD, for a second he shrugged, "In all my life, I never thought I'd be making this stuff so frequent." He watched Olivia, "But it's all I have for us to be able to see if this is all true."

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I was scared," Olivia pursed her lips, her hands holding onto the table. Peter could see her knuckles starting to turn white.

Rushing to her side, "Hey, we don't have to do this," He brushed her hair behind her shoulder, rubbing her it lightly, his eyes fixed on hers. "You don't need to do this, I'll find another way."

Olivia swallowed hard, "If this is important to Walter, then it's the least I can do," Her voice small, but calming down feeling Peter's fingers brushing down her spin slowly. "Let me guess, I'm going into the tank again."

Peter kissed gently against her forehead, "I'll be monitoring you the whole time…" He whispered, his hands now travelling down her arms, finally holding her hands.

"I trust you," Her words a whispered, closing her eyes she thought it over, she'd do anything for Peter and Walter. They were family to her, she spent all these years getting to know them, and she wasn't going to have anything better in her life.


	12. Through the looking Glass

**AN:** Well I know this is me, I am typing up something to move the story forward, it's not been easier with Real life, but I will do my best to update, plus the juggling other stories as well as this one, I am trying to please too many people at once. All reviews are appropriated and as always enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>  
><em>Through the looking glass<em>

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in a medium size room, Helen kept looking out the window. While trying to think of something to do, in this universe there wasn't much to do, but she couldn't think in this room. Playing her hands over a book, it seems a lot of things were in fact different; things she didn't expect to have changed.<p>

"God I'm so bored!" Helen muttered to herself, she moved over to the door, placing her hand onto the handle. For a few moments she wondered what she was doing, she slowly turned the handle peeking out, it seemed the corridor was empty.

Looking one way, turning to make sure the cost was clear, Helen now tipped toed down the long hallways, she wasn't sure what she was doing, but something about everything felt wrong. She knew she was going to be helping, but something about the Walter in this universe made her nervous.

Walking around for five minutes, it was then Helen knew she had no idea where she was going, but she kept quiet. Seeing a light from a door, Helen carefully stood behind, the crack in the door was open enough for her to see into the lab, Walter's back was to her, but she could make out Brandon, her hand held the door still, but she watched the conversation.

"You sure it will work?" Brandon said while looking over something on his computer, "If she's not strong enough, plus the machine responds to Peter's DNA only."

"I am fully aware, but I've found that Agent Dunham is with child and that could help with what we need." Walter's voice was calm.

Helen held her breathe, "Yes, but how are going to harvest the power in that girl?" He inhaled, brushing his hands over the keyboard, "We're still needing to run more test."

Walter exhaled, "Run the test you need, find a way to make her useful."

"Well, with how intense the drug is in her brain, there is so much we can discover." Brandon smirked, "But are you sure she will cooperate?"

Walter got to his feet, "She'll cooperate, as long as you make sure she doesn't learn of the other side." He stepped forward, "As long as she is in our custody, she will believe she is working for the good of our world."

Helen sucked in a breath, the sinking feeling spreading all over her stomach, keeping her eyes on the two men; she slowly backed away from the door. She wasn't safe here, she knew it the moment she got here, and she knew something wasn't right.

Taking careful steps back, Helen tried to think how to get away.

Making sure she kept quiet, she walked back to the room, it seemed the reason there was no one guarding her, because maybe they were all at possible exits.

* * *

><p>"Right, this is going to seem very crazy," Peter turned around looking to Olivia, he didn't really know her, but he was putting every ounce of faith into this working.<p>

Olivia stepped into the lab, for a second she felt disoriented, she couldn't believe this was working, "Peter, I need to tell you something."

"Whoa," Peter for a second felt lost, he took a step back looking over the woman in front of him. "What's with the hair?"

Olivia glanced over the Peter in front of her, it was Peter, but she noticed all the little things. One thing this Peter stood more straight, his hair neat, and he was clean shaven. Her eyes travelled over the expensive looking suit. "I was sent here," Her voice calm, "Helen, she visited Walter on my side."

"She was telling the truth," Peter felt the sting of guilt, "Is she over there now?" He asked curiously, if she was, then it meant an easier way of getting her back home.

"No," Olivia shook her head, "But I need to ask you," Olivia swallowed hard, "Your sister…"

"If you're wondering," Peter inhaled, "She was a Cortexiphan kid," His laugh was dryly, "Well in her case a Cortexiphan baby." He exhaled while running a hand into his hair.

Olivia pursed her lips, "Look, I don't know a lot about the man you called your father, but the Walter I know, the Walter I care about," Her voice dropped, "He deeply regrets the things he did to me, to all the children he ran the trials on."

"So you are the one?" Peter's eyes snapped up, "You're subject thirteen?" Peter's voice trying hard to contain himself, but he kept watching the woman who looked like Olivia Scott, but the two women in the brief amount of time of him knowing, were not the same woman.

"You can say that," Olivia turned to look at the lab, she recognised the lab she was in, but it felt different, the little things missing made it feel less like the place she'd grown to know like the back of her hand.

Peter turned away; he listened to the sound of the door, "But if you're here…" He turned to look back, but the woman was gone, he inhaled sharp, "That is not good."

* * *

><p>Her back was against the wall, as well as the palms of her hands were pressed against the wall also. Helen closed her eyes trying to remember where she was; she'd felt like this building was a maze. Hearing footsteps, Helen inhaled quickly holding her breath, her eyes closed trying to keep completely in the shadows.<p>

Feeling the sweat on her hands, her face trying so hard to portray calm when her insides were screaming, it wasn't the easiest of tasks for Helen. Pushing herself away from the wall she kept herself together, well enough to make anyone think she was aloud here.

Walking over to a guard, her face looked up to him, "I'm sorry to be rude, but how do I get to the main Island?"

He paused, for the fact he kept looking over the girl, he knew she was no longer a prisoner, but his orders were to keep her safe. "I'm sorry, but you're not meant to be out of your quarters."

Helen felt it, the ball of nerves in her stomach; it pulled and twisted making her feel physically sick. "Well I asked if I could see this world, and," Her voice trailed off, she had to think quick and come up with something believable, "The Secretary of Defence said I was aloud on the main Island for three hours," Her lips pursed looking behind her, she knew it was a long shot.

"I think I better run it passed him," The Guard reached for his walkie talkie.

Helen stared, "No!" She was a little too quick, but cleared her throat, "What I mean is his in a very important meeting with Brandon and he said he didn't want to be interrupted…"

The guard paused, his hand letting go of the walkie talkie, "Are you sure of that?" His voice very doubtful, but Helen knew that she needed to get away from here.

"Yeah," Her voice a little shaky, but she tried to hide it the best she could, "But if you want to call him, I mean he won't fire you purely for questioning his authority…" Her face lit up to try and be on his side.

"Well, you don't have an I.D card," He watched her face, then for a few seconds, "When you get off the ferry, tell the office you'll need a temporary one until you can get an official one." He gave her a calming smile.

"I will," Helen smiled in return, now the guard started to guide her to the dock where the Ferry was just about to go to the main Island.

Helen got on; she exhaled while feeling closer to freedom. "Hey!" The guard called as the Ferry was pulling away slowly.

Snapping her attention, "Yes…"

"Make sure you're back on time, the last Ferry is the one you'll need," He waved her off. Helen almost felt bad for this poor man, but she was more worried about herself. She got away from the Island, but she still needed to find a way to get back to her own world.


End file.
